Machines, such as earthmoving and construction machines, typically include an engine configured to provide mechanical energy to the machine, such as to drive the machine and supply power to other components of the machine. Generally, a fuel system supplies fuel to the engine, which then transforms chemical energy from the fuel into mechanical energy. Kidney looping through filtration provides fuel cleanliness, as well as a longevity of high pressure components in fuel systems.
However, kidney looping has added complexity to the machines in the form of multiple electrically controlled pumps. These pumps may be located off of the engine for the benefit of fuel filtration. As a result, the pumps may require a wiring harness of a substantial length in order to allow remote mounting of the pumps relative to the engine. Failure of the wiring harness may result in an unexpected engine shutdown and loss of power to the machine.
A power source device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0287880, entitled, “Power Source Device for Boat.” In the 2005/0287880 reference, the power source device is provided with a propulsion battery for supplying power to engine-related components of an outboard motor and an auxiliary battery for supplying power to boat accessories. In order to maintain stabilized operation of the engine, electric power from the auxiliary battery is supplied to the engine-related components when a charged voltage of the propulsion battery drops below a charged voltage of the auxiliary battery so that power to the engine-related components is supplemented.
While arguably effective, there is still a need for a robust functionality of electric low pressure fuel systems in the event of wiring harness failure.